1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge magazine system and more particularly pertains to extending the life of magazines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magazine systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, magazine systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of extending the life of magazines through known methods and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,645 to Kelsey, Jr., et al discloses a cartridge magazine and follower for autoloading firearms while my prior invention of U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,907 discloses a cartridge magazine system. While these devices fulfill their, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cartridge magazine system that allows users to extend the life of a magazine.
In this respect, the cartridge magazine system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the life of a magazine.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cartridge magazine system which allows users to extend the life of magazines. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.